Forum talk:Video challenge week one
A couple of questions ... :1 - what video capture app is recommended? :2 - why a rare Pearlescent weapon? It'd be impressive just to have one, let alone be able to actually use it. -- MeMadeIt 21:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, this maybe should have been a forum page. And memadet 1 Don't know much about cap cards and 2 Anyone can own a weapon, but being able to show off you mad skills is awesome. A Lonely Nomad 17:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) A couple things ... I dont think many people can meet the requirements of this challenge. First off your not allowing modders to participate which is a large part of the community. Secondly its an extremely rare weapon to get and I know of no one but modders that have this gun... you sadly need to rethink the challenge :Firstly, I think only modders would share that opinion - I don't know/care if modders are a major part of the community, they're not important to this challenge. Secondly, I don't mod but I have four Stalkers. --Nagamarky 01:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I dont think you understand ask yourself how many people who dont mod have the time to kill crawmarex the hundreds of times required to obtin a Specific Pearl Weapon. I dont mod and I kill crawmerax legitly with a siren and Ive only killed him 7 or 8 times. On the community playdate last month I talked to one of the game developers who stated that a Pearl weapon has a chance to drop 1 out of 400 times killing crawmerax and there are 11 Pearl weapons so I dont think any one has the time to kill him up to 4,400 times legitamitly. Mabey a different genre of guns. And Nagamarky you may have four Stalkers but what I'm guessing im 99.9% right that you just duplicated them from someone else, guess where they got thoose weapons. from shooting crawmerax and killing him every minute with there dumb modded shit..... :::No, stop telling me where I get my guns from: I have not traded with anyone for my Stalkers, I've farmed them all. Besides, 7-8 times is nothing, most of the people I run with get 7-8 runs a day. The probability of 1/400 does not mean that if I kill Craw 400 times, I will definitely get a modded weapon either. EDIT: Also, if I wanted to look for a specific pearlescent, I wouldn't go for Craw, I'd farm Badasses. --Nagamarky 03:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok so some people have no lifes and will kill crawmerax tons of times a day but most people dont also... WTF... Farming batdasses thats the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard....The drop rate may not be amazing for cramarex but where are you planning to find these hundreds of badasses..... were you going to restart the game like 500 fucking times because if you do record it. we could put it on no_life.com :) Okay, people... * This is not a "where do I find Pearls" forum. * If you need Pearls that bad, farm The Crow's Nest. The loot-in-the-box chest consistently gives 2 - 4 Pearl weapons and shields. Fryguy42 03:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, this "dumbest fucking thing you have ever heard" turns up more pearlescents than you, so it certainly works. And you don't need to lack a life - or lives - to farm Crawmerax; 7 to 8 runs can be done in under an hour. Like what fry has said, this is not the place to ask for pearl farming methods or complain of your lack thereof. As far as I'm concerned, thread closed. --Nagamarky 11:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC)